It is known that phenylethylhydroquinone can be prepared by the reaction of hydroquinone with styrene: ##STR1## Methods for the preparation of phenylethylhydroquinone typically provide low yields due to excessive production of dialkylated hydroquinone. Further, the widespread use of corrosive acid catalysts such as sulfuric, hydrochloric, and para-toluene sulfonic acid demand the use of expensive corrosion-resistant reaction vessels. Such acids, of course, eventually require neutralization and disposal.